I am Robin Hood
by GoNnA B FaMoUs
Summary: Robin wrote a letter that was to be delivered to his sister if anything should happen to him. That time has come and how will Jennifer cope with what was written in that letter.
1. Chapter 1

This is set about a year after the second series finished and contains some characters form series 3 but does not follow the plot of series 3 because only 4 episodes have been aired so far.

I do not own Robin Hood or any characters apart from the ones I make up etc.

IMPORTANT – Robin fell off the castle battlements before this story starts and is presumed dead.

"Jennifer there is a letter for you, come down here now" yelled Mrs. Whitworth from the bottom of the grand staircase which ran through the middle of a large stately home in Suffolk.

"I do not care for letters Mrs. Whitworth." Came the reply. "They are either from vulgar men wishing to court me or invitations to dinner parties whose sole purpose is to show off the extent of someone's wealth."

"But Jennifer this letter is from Robin." Said the house maid in an exasperated voice. There was a few seconds silence before the sound of rushing feet was heard and a tall 15 year old girl with light skin and dark brown hair was seen running down the stairs, her emerald green dress billowing out from behind her. The girl jumped the last few steps and came to land next to Mrs. Whitworth who gave her a disapproving look. "Jennifer I know you haven't heard from your brother for almost 6 years now since he went away to war, but you must remember that you are a noble lady and so you are expected to keep to certain guidelines of ladylike manner."

Jennifer rolled her eyes at this comment. How she hated being a noble, and a female one also. The dresses were long, uncomfortable and difficult to run in and she had to always behave in a manner fitting with her birth.

She took the letter from the older woman's hands and sure enough saw the word _Jennifer_ written on the front in Robin's untidy scrawl. She felt a pair of eyes boring into her back and said, "You may go now Mrs. Whitworth." The woman in question gave a disappointed look and shuffled out for she had desperately wanted to see what Robin had written. Jennifer felt a little bad for sending her away but thought that this moment was just a little too personal to share with anyone else. She reprimanded herself or feeling these things which she had always classified as weak girly and had tried to distance herself from them. But Robin had always been able to bring out the emotional side of her that she had kept hidden for so many years since he had left.

Jennifer hurried up to her bedchamber and seated her self next to the window all the while clutching the letter like a lifeline. Two deer could be seen from the window racing across the large expanse of woodland, but Jennifer did not notice them, her gaze instead fixed upon the letter in her hand. Her fingers caressed the rough yellowing paper beneath them. After a minute she slit open the letter, took a deep breath and began to read,

_Dearest Jenny,_

_If you are reading this then I am afraid I have failed you, King Richard and this great country. If you are reading this then I am afraid to inform you that I have passed on at no doubt the hands of the Sheriff of Nottingham. Before you become upset, be the brave girl I know and love and continue to read this letter which will explain everything._

_In the Holy Land one night the camp I was staying at was attacked. I saved the king from certain death and was rewarded by being sent home to Locksley with honours. I journeyed home with my newly freed manservant Much (who I am sure you will remember) but was shocked at what I found. Locksley was being run in my absence by one Guy of Gisbourne. This man is of despicable character but is nothing compared to the new Sheriff of Nottingham. Under this new Sheriff's rule the people were being taxed so they had no money left and were being punished for not being able to pay the next lot of taxes. I revolted against the Sheriff and had to become an outlaw with some other men who joined me. Much, Little John, Will Scarlet, Allan A Dale and later a Saracen woman named Djaq joined us. We had to live in Sherwood forest in a camp built by Will near the north road. _

_We tried to help the poor by stealing from the rich who had plenty and giving to those in need. It then came to our attention that the Sheriff of Nottingham had far greater plans than just taxing the poor. He is in alliance with Prince John, (King Richard's younger brother) who wants to take over England from King Richard. It was then that I realised that the camp I was staying in, in the Holy Lands, was not attacked by Saracens' but by English men lead by Guy of Gisbourne who were trying to kill the King. _

_The Sheriff and Guy then travelled to the Holy Land to try to kill the King again but we followed them and thwarted their plans. I lost someone very dear to me then. Lady Marian whom I loved very much was brutally murdered by Guy for which I shall never forgive him. His heart is as black as the night sky. _

_The Sheriff and Guy returned to England and continued to plot against the king. Most my men returned home apart from Will and Djaq ,who married and stayed in the Holy Land, and of course Marian. _

_I then met Friar Tuck and Kate who joined my group of outlaws in the forest. The Friar is a sensible man and I think you will like Kate who is like you, strong minded and brave. _

_And apart from informing you of my death telling you what I have been up to for the past year since coming back from the war, I have a proposition for you which is of the upmost importance but is also very dangerous. I want you to take over my position in leading the outlaws and working against Prince John. _

_You must find my men and they will listen to you. They are brave and good but I fear that they may become weak if I am not there. You are a brave girl and you fight better than any man I know. Your skill with the bow is also renowned so this is why I ask you to help. _

_Round here they call me Robin Hood. But Robin Hood is not just one man, Robin Hood is an idea. A form of hope. Robin Hood is the fight against Prince John and the Sheriff. Robin Hood is King Richard and Englands' only hope. You must become Robin Hood for this country, for the King and for me. You are Robin Hood. _

_I am placing all my trust in you dearest sister. _

_Good luck and do me proud._

_Your Robin._

_XXXXXX_

When Jennifer had finished the letter she let a few silent tears fall onto the paper before wiping her eyes and looking up with a determined expression.

Please tell me what you think! Shall I carry on?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!! Sorry I haven't updated in like years!

I couldn't resist bringing Will and Djaq back!!!

Here goes

Meanwhile many miles away on a boat crossing from Acre to Portsmouth sat a young man carving away at a piece of wood with a small knife. It was almost dusk and the only sound to be heard was the gentle lapping of the waves against the side of the boat and the gentle murmur of voices from the other passengers.

"Will" said a voice suddenly, startling the young man. Will tensed up and spun round but relaxed again when he saw who had called his name.

"Djaq" he breathed and small smile lighting up his face. The small Saracen woman walked over to will and sat beside him, looking out onto the expanse of water around them. Will however was staring admiringly at his wife. Her bright shining eyes, her soft feminine features and her hair which had grown out to about shoulder length. He couldn't believe his luck that this amazing woman had actually chosen him when could have surely had anyone she wanted.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Djaq softly. She often asked this question to Will who would never openly talk about his feelings.

Will took a moment to answer "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am. I mean you are amazing. You are clever, you can treat any ailment, you can speak many languages and you fight better than any man I know. One day you're going to realise you could do so much better than me." He said the last part quietly, staring at his hands.

Djaq laughed at this which caused Will to look quickly up at her. "Will when will you realise how amazing you are too? You are a very talented carpenter, you are kind and sensitive. You always have a clear head and you are just not like all the other guys. And most of all I love you. I love you with all my heart."

Will smiled and awkwardly leaned in to give Djaq a small kiss on the corner of her mouth before pulling away quickly. Djaq sighed inwardly. Will was always so shy with her, not wanting to push her too far. But Djaq wished for so much more and decided to take matters into her own hands.

Djaq placed her hands on either side of Will's face and, ignoring his confused expression, pushed her lips up against his. She felt a sudden tingle shoot up her spine and began to move her lips against his. After a few seconds Will kissed back forcefully and moved his hands round to Djaq's waist pulling her closer to him. Djaq's hands slide up from Will's face to tangle in his hair which had grown slightly long. Their kiss grew heated as they released years of pent up frustration.

"God rest ye merry gentlemen" Djaq and Will broke away from each other and spun round quickly. They saw a drunken passenger from the ship stumbling along the deck, a half empty bottle of alcohol clutched in his hand. "Oh good evenin to ya hic! Good king Wenceslas look out hic!"

Djaq and Will watched the drunk man pass and Will looked at Djaq noticing her swollen lips and ruffled hair and suddenly felt very ashamed. "I'm so sorry it was all my fault" He mumbled before rushing off.

Djaq sighed and walked over to the side of the ship, looking out at the vast expanse of ocean before her. She really needed to sort this whole issue out with Will but there were more pressing issues to think of. They would reach Portsmouth in a few days and then they would have to travel to Nottingham.

"Oh Robin" she said softly "I know you will be with Marian right now but you dying has really caused many problems."

Sorry it's been aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaages since the last chapter! I hope to update more frequently.


End file.
